Poke High
by Aquatix13
Summary: First day jitters? That's what Carter Chu is going through. Read this as you see this Pikachu as a junior in Poke High, tagged along with his best friend Ryan Aura, going through all the pain and drama seen in their life.
1. Chapter 1 Poke High

**Hey guys, another story I've posted, hope you enjoy, and remember to leave a review. Byyyyyyyyyye : )**

"Carter" my mom yelled, groaning, I turned around in my bed, covering the pillow over my head to block out any noise. 'Why do I have to' I thought, "Carter" my mom yelled again, "What" I yelled, "It's time to get up, you're going to be late for school you know", school, who invented it. Groggily picking myself up from bed, I slowly walked out of my room, entering the halls towards the bathroom. Looking myself in the mirror, I stared at my baggy eyes from the lack of sleep, and ragged bed head, slowly turning on the sink, I slowly rubbed the hot water onto my face, letting its warm feeling sink in, help me wake up. 'A new day, a year as a junior, wonder how that's going to turn out', turning the knob of the sink, I walked over to the towel hanging on the door, rubbing my face clean. After my little clean up, I walked back to my room to get ready for the first day, getting my yellow pack, I packed in my sketch book, a favorite novel, things for school, and my special sketch pencil. "Carter!" my mom yelled, "Coming!" I yelled back, zipping up my back, I slung it over my shoulder and exited the room, walking towards the kitchen, I find my mother waiting patiently by the door, a little box within her paws. "Have a good day, and I bought this just for the occasion" she said handing me the box, grabbing it out of her paws, I opened the lid of the present, and sat there was a silver necklace, a golden yin yang charm connected to the chain. "Mom, I don't know what to say", "Don't say anything, have a good day", giving her a hug, I walked out of my home and headed towards the bus stop.

As I walked down the sidewalk towards the corner of the street, a nearby bush rustled vigorously, catching my attention, "Ryan, you need to stay quieter if you're going to sneak up on me like that." Soon did a Riolu's head pop out of the bush, his tongue sticking out, "I do need to start practicing." "So how's it going Ryan" I said, "Good, this is going on quite fast, I mean we're juniors now, it seems time flies when you're out in the sun", "Yeah, it was fun while it lasted, let's see what another year is going to bring us" I finished. No sooner did the bus came by, stopping at the curb of the street, opening the door, we were faced with a Kelceon driver, "You coming on", both of us nodded and we boarded on, awaiting for what another year is going to bring us.

As we sat down in our seats, we quietly spoke about the summer we had after our soft more year, all the craziness happening. "So Ryan, did you get your schedule" I asked, as he nodded, he pulled out his black bag and took out a piece of paper with his schedule, pulling out mine, we compared our classes together, and figures, we had five of the same hours together. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought, staring out the window while canceling out the noise the other Pokémon, I watched as we passed street from street, waiting to reach our destination.

After ten minutes or so, we arrived at a three story three story building where different species of Pokémon were crowding outside, iron gates surrounding the perimeter from any escapees or intruders. "Well looks we're here" I announced, Ryan who was snoozing on the seat woke up with a start, letting out a yawn, "Finally, it took a while with those stops." As the bus took a stop at the curb, we readied our things and departed off in a line. "Another day huh Ryan", "Yep", exiting the moving crowd, we looked up from the spot we were on and stared up at the towering building, 'Just like the last two years', I stopped my gazing and entered through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

**Hey guys, new chapters up, remember, read and review**

Entering the gates of Poke High, we passed many familiar faces that we knew during our middle school years, waving off to them, we headed towards the steps where the door to the building is. "Welcome Freshmen" I read out loud, pinned above the door was a banner written what Carter had just said, "Let's see if Eran is here" I said towards Ryan, the blue jackal nodded and followed me towards the inside. As we entered the building, we find the hundreds of students walking pass each other. Some of them were just chatting amongst themselves, at their lockers packing in their stuff, and at some point you find a loving couple making out.

"If I knew Eran, he would probably be at the library reading a novel of his", "Oh Eran, him and his books" Ryan exclaimed. As we reached a wooden door to the library, we find groups of students chatting amongst themselves, scanning the area; I spotted a brown figure alone reading an evolution book. "Ryan" I said patting his shoulder, pointing out where he was, we slowly creped in the library, heading towards the lone Eevee.

"I know you're there you two", freezing to our spots on how he figured it was us so quickly, "And if you must know, I have a heightened sense of smell and hearing" he added. There goes are surprise, "Hey Eran, how were you doing during the summer" I said, "Ehh, I've had a better summer, this time, my sister was acting strange, all motherly to me, and then there was my older brother who finished his second year at Kanto University who continued to pick on me". "Hmm, sounds tough for you" Ryan said, "Hey guys" said a feminine voice, turning around, we find our Vulpix friend quietly sitting on the floor, "Hey" we greeted.

The female walked over to us, giving her usual greeting with a hug or a high five. "So, another year for us, how's summer been for you?" she questioned, "A blast, me and Ryan hung out the whole summer", latching my arm around his neck. Eran still continued reading, explaining to the fire type what he told us, "Yeah, summer was short, still had a decent amount of fun."

As we continued chatting, the bell soon rung, notifying it was time for class. "Well, let's get to it" I said, moving out of the library, we departed to our separate classes, except Ryan and I of course. Following the mass of students in the maze like halls, we reached our first class, Art.

As we entered the class, we scanned the room of any people we know, finding the teacher, a Smeargle, using his tail like brush to paint a canvas. Looking over to the tables, a familiar grass type caught my eyes, "Hey Ryan look." Over at the table with his leg on the table was a Grovyle quietly humming to himself.

Walking over to the grass type, he looked up from where he was seated and smirked. "Well if it isn't squirt and Squirtle" he teased, "Blade, will you stop with the child nick names?" we pleaded. "Alright, alright, don't get your tails in a knot", Blade here is a senior in the school, having finding them in a freshman beat down, Blade acted as a guardian for them, keeping them under his wing.

"So, how was your break" getting into a comfortable position, "Amazing!" we said. He lightly chuckled at our childish nature, "That's good." As we were about to respond, the school bell rang meaning first period "Class, seats" said the teacher. Taking a seat at anywhere of the tables, we began first period.


End file.
